Squirrel719 - Mario Kart Courses Rated from Worst to Best
Courses left out These courses are left out because I haven't played them myself. *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 *more coming soon *GBA Lakeside Park *GBA Riverside Park *GBA Yoshi Desert *GBA Boo Lake *more coming soon *GBA Rainbow Road *N64 Wario Stadium *GCN Wario Coliseum *GCN Mushroom City *GCN Rainbow Road Worst to best GCN Dry Dry Desert The music is horrible and extends the boredom of this stupid track. Mario Kart 8 tried its best to make the course more interesting, and the hole was a nice idea but it ended up being horribly executed in this course. N64 Luigi Raceway This circuit is horrible and basic, it is like a degraded version of N64 Mario Circuit. Thankfully GCN Luigi Circuit is improved compared to this boring drag. I wish they made the music have a slight variation compared to the other Raceways too. 3DS Toad Circuit This is pretty much the same thing as Wii Luigi Circuit, it is just a different shape with one glider pad for new users to be curious about. Granted MK7 does have many similarities to MK Wii but c'mon at least make the first course unique. MK8 Mario Stadium is a good first course - It tests out the new mechanics in a simple fashion but still stands out from other games' first courses. N64 Frappe Snowland This course is very basic and the backdrop just looks like a wasteland, no frosty fairgrounds or night waters or ice crystals or enormous trees or something that would make the track 'icetrack but every icetheme is replaced with X'. GCN Sherbert Land The music is boring like Dry Dry Desert, infact it is just a cold version of Dry Dry Desert. If Nintendo combined the two and if they had good music it would be cool, Freezeflame Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy worked well. 3DS Bowser Castle This is my least favourite Bowser Castle, I like the ring at the beginning but everything else is just lacking. The giant floating wooden tube isnt connected to anything and the floor textures of the underwater/outside part doesn't look right. The music is annoying electronic guitar and low quality. Truely Siivagunner would be ashamed. WiiU Excitebike Arena This course was unique for having randomly-generated ramps and mud, but c'mon, add some more variety. Also the music is repetitive, the pixel-y texture makes the music a lot worse. N64 Toad's Turnpike I seem to be hating on N64 and GCN courses quite a lot, there are some good ones in there though you will see later... This course has bare music and it is just a boring road - why make a course using a road?! They aren't meant to look good or be interesting at all. A mad spaghetti junction or a small thing like creativity with the concrete or a road with a crossover of another theme or a hyperfast motorway like in sonic would be much better wait that would require anti-gravity and that doesn't appear until MK8 DS DK Pass WHERE IS THE DK IN THIS COURSE? WHERE IS THE COCONUT GUN HOLDER? SERIOUSLY? The course has NO evidence of DK, at least make it a gorge with some Kremlins rather than those annoying snowmen that seem to be made out of stone. The music would have been better if it was a Mario Kart 8 style remix I guess too. Or I just want Mario Kart 8 to have EVERY SINGLE FEATURE in the Mario Kart Series. Moving on... N64 Bowser Castle The music is just a woman trying to be dramatic for 4 minutes, and the background is bare even in the Wii version. It makes no sense - why would Bowser build a castle in the middle of a lava ocean? Well this is Mario Kart so I guess it is kind of not meant to make logical sense, still a featureless background still makes the course lack potential and detail, at least foggy style courses have a reason to be featureless because you can barely see! (Mario Kart doesn't even have any fog courses too, it would be a good idea for Nintendo a fog-themed course next game). GCN Peach Beach I don't think this course is too bad, but the shape of the beach just annoys me a little. The penis-shaped rock was... uhhh lets just skip that. 3DS Alpine Pass The rock music is annoying yet again. (Seriously, the instruments used in these types music sounds awful with the low quality 3DS speakers). Category:Squirrel719